User blog:Joeaikman/Wiki: Apocalypse - Volume Four Promo
The screen is a dark backdrop, and then a ghostly figure walks across it. Kung. Then Morty comes, followed by Joel and Jordan. Next comes Gabriel, Neil, and Mendes. Then Brandon walks up to the camera. He stares it down, and Justin walks up behind him. He places his hand on Brandon’s shoulder, and then forces him down to his knees, before putting a gun to his head. A gunshot is heard, and then the scene changes. It shows Morty stood in front of the Four Stars building. Jordan, Judith and Dev walk up to him behind, and the camera spins, to show that he is looking at Tigar, Sam, Elvis and Dave. The camera pans up, to show Alexa’s face in the sky, looking down at them. We then see the other Four Stars, each dressed in their robs. Tim. Dexter. Regit. Then Alexa proper, a welcoming smile on her face. The camera then shows Rob staring down at his missing hand, before gritting his teeth, and then Joel is looking down at a locket, which contains a picture of Clyde. He snaps it close, and stares at the ground. We then see Dirk stood in front of a grave, his hand pressed against the cold stone. Dirk is replaced by Tommy and Davis running in the fields. They stop and hold hands for a few seconds, and then get back to running. It shows Leanne and Jose watching on, the sun setting in the background. Leanne rests her head on Jose’s shoulder, and the two of them smile. We then see all Brandon’s group gathered in the farm courtyard. Rob and Joel are stood together. So are Jose and Leanne and Davis and Tommy. Gabriel is stood by Dirk. They are all watching Brandon give some sort of inspiring speech. Dirk looks down at the ground, a cross of resentment and anger in his eyes. The camera then shows the Drawer from a distance. It shows Kung walking the walls alone, then Mendes in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Sarah and Hacks are shown, back to back, and then Sierra is shown in an empty classroom. The blackboard then transitions to a dark sky, and Justin is shown atop the Tower, Cam and Felco to either side of him. We then see Mind, Killer and Eyes walking into a dark room together. The fire in Killer’s eyes is the next transition. We see a fire, and then Neil and Jack sat besides it. The fire then appears in a brazier, with Alexa staring down at it. She turns, and sees Dexter, Tim, and Regit walk into the room. She bows her head. We then see Morty and Tigar staring down at a fire. Sam and Dev approach them from behind. Gabriel is then shown, stood in a churchyard. The shadow of the church rises up behind him. He hears something, and turns, but the camera cuts away before revealing what was there. It then shows Jose, Brandon and Davis stood back to back, shooting at zombies coming their way. Brandon wipes sweat away from his brow, and falls to his knees. When he looks up, he sees Kung standing above him. His brother offers him a hand, but the camera cuts out before Brandon can take it. There is darkness, and the sound of a chill wind. Then a voice comes through, but no face. It is an unfamiliar voice. ???: Those who sleep in the dust of the earth shall awake. Some to everlasting life. Some to shame and everlasting contempt. Category:Blog posts